Seth s little secret
by Kitiara81
Summary: Oh Jack, if you ll only knew how hard it is not to think the one thing I would think about all the time. How hard it is to hide my thougths. J/S E/B Raited M for future chapters - just in case
1. Invitations

**I do not own any of the characters.  
**

**I hope you´ll enjoy my new story  
**

**Seth´s little secret**

**Invitations**

Bella:

We planned our wedding, well in fact Alice planned our wedding and I really hoped she wouldn´t make it a too big event. Right now she figures out how to decorate the garden and she doesn´t want me to destroy any of her visions with my reactions to her ideas. Instead of standing in the way I decided to go for a walk, maybe to visit the reservation. By the way, I have to calm down, the wedding will be in just two weeks from now and I was still a bit worried about the whole situation. Nearly everything was fine; the only one who is still

uncomforted with this was my dear friend Jacob Black. That´s what I´m worried about. I wanted Jake to be with me when I stand in front of the altar to marry the man of my dreams but he told me, that he won´t come to see when I get married to one of these leeches. I´ll try to speak with him again, maybe he´ll give in, and I really hope so!

The only wolf who is absolutely on our side was Seth, I don´t know why because usually he would always do what Jake like. Maybe he recognized that he wanted Edward and I happy and Jake will come over it someday.

Since he and Edward get friends during the fight with the newborn army their friendship become closer and Seth visited the Cullen's household a few times a week, even if Jake isn´t pleased. I guess his visits are nearly the only time when he´s away from Jack, no matter if as human or as wolf. It´s strange, if you want to find Jacob, look where Seth is, so you find both.

When I arrived in La Push it was the same but Seth left to give me some alone time with Jacob. I think he also hoped Jake will finally agree to be my best man at the wedding.

"C´mon Jake, don´t be mad at me. You're my best friend; you have to be at my side during the ceremony!" I was on my knees begging him to approve, I glimpsed at his face "Please, it wouldn´t be very nice if you deny it."

I was pleading the whole afternoon and finally he agreed to come, even only as guest, but that´s better than nothing. On my way back home I saw Seth sitting on a stone near the border of La Push, he looked at me curiously

"What did he say?" he asked "Are we going to your wedding party?" I guess now I understand why he wanted me to convince Jacob to come. "Seth that sounds like he doesn´t allow you to join us, he won't forbid it, would he?" I was irritated, "but that´s not important now because he said yes, you´ll come to my marriage!" I smiled at him and he replied the smile even wider. "I´m so lucky Bella. You´ll see everything will be just perfect. You´ll marry Edward and we will be you wolf guards!" he chuckled.

It was so easy to be friend with Seth. He´s always so sunny, he makes the people around him smiling – just like Jacob did in earlier times – and he is honest, I´ll trust him with my live and so does Edward. "Your right Seth, everything will be perfect!" I added "Do I see you later? I guess you´ll come and visit Edward when he´s back home." He nodded "I´ll be there, so bye Bells see ya!"

Seth:

Yeah! They will marry and someday Jake will make out that this way is the best for all of us! Oh, I´m just so happy, I feel like exploding for joy. Sure, Jacob won´t be pleased at the moment, and I know he´ll dislike the idea of being between all the vampires on the party and see his best friend – his love – marry another man. No he would say a leech but I don´t understand what´s the problem in this. Edward is really a nice guy, I truly like him.

It´s so hard not to phase when I have so many thoughts in my mind that it feels like my head will burst. Oh, Jake if you´ll only knew how hard it is not to think the one thing I would think all the time. How hard it is to shield my thought from you.

When I arrived at Jakes he was in his garage, working still on his car when he saw me. "Hey Seth, you´ve got the news! Your brilliant smile betrays you!" he noted and then smiled sadly "You could go without me, why must I come with you, you know I´d rather be anywhere else." "Jake you told her you´ll be there. So no more discussions!" _I shouldn´t be so hard, this is really difficult for him._" I stroked his arm, his skin felt even hotter then mine "You´ll see Jacob it will be a nice evening"

Later this day I went to the Cullen´s home to see Edward, Jakob decided to come with me to get used to the vampire smell he said. I was first at the door and got in without knocking, Jacob looked puzzled, _that´s funny_ "They know we´re coming, but if you want you could wait outside until someone invites you in" I joked. He smirked and followed me inside.

Edward sat on the huge leather chair in the living room and stared at me. That's not his usual way to look at me I noticed. His eyes turned between Jacob and I – Oh my god, the wall in my mind was wide open. _Please Ed, don´t say anything until he is can hear you_ I thought again and again finally Edward nodded slowly _Thank you_. Bella who sat next to him blinked at Jake "Do you want something to drink" she asked and before Jacob had the chance to answer Edward gets up "We´ll bring you some coke and also something to eat, Jake looks really hungry. Seth would you come with me, maybe I need some help by making food for your alpha." I followed Ed into their kitchen and as soon we were out of hearing he asked curiously "Just two questions Seth: When did this happen? Why doesn´t he know that you´re imprinted on him?"


	2. Speak with me

**Speak with me**

Edward:

„Ed, please be quiet, I won´t Jake hear anything about this!" he quickly responded.

That only let my curiosity grow, I couldn´t understand what his problem was, Jacob need to know this, I thought, but Seth watched me angry, like he would know what I was just thinking.

"Why shouldn´t he know it Seth, you have to tell him that you're imprinted on him, he has the right to know it!" I said puzzled.

"I repeat it for you Edward Cullen, I don´t want to tell him anything and if we´re friends you´ll also shut your mouth!" he noted "I beg you; do not tell him!"

Since he´s my friend, to tell the truth, nowadays even my best friend I nodded and answered "Whatever you want, Seth. But then tell me the whole story!"

He agreed and while I was cooking for Jacob and Bella he started to speak.

"You know Jake was always like a bigger brother to me, ever since we both were kids. He was my babysitter when my parents wasn´t around and Leah had other things to do, per example learning for school. Every time I needed him, Jake was there.

He teaches me how to play football and how to ride a motor cycle. I learned swimming and how to fix my bike when I crashed into a tree. He was there when I was sad and made me laugh again. "He smiled at these memories but then there was a shadow in his eyes.

"Everything was fine until Bella came to Forks. It was love at the first sight – for him. Jack get obsessed with the idea that she´s the one for him – but that you know at all - he spent a lot of time with her, especially during your abstinence. I was sad that he had no time left for being with me, even when Bella wasn´t in La Push.

At this time Jake had a lot of problems, he joined Sam's pack and started being a wolf but I didn´t know any of this. I only recognized that he wasn´t the same Jacob I´ve known all my life and I wanted my Jacob back."

He paused and looked at me, I smiled a little "Please go on, Seth. I´ll listen."

"Than my world changed, I became a wolf too and now I understand partially why he didn´t want me next to him the time before. He was frightened to accidently hurt me.

At the first time I phased I was alone in the woods but Jack found me and helped me to fit in with this new experience, he also helped me to phase back to my human form.

So I stand right before him, naked and ashamed but he only smiled and said: It´s hard in the beginning but you´ll see, it gets better. I looked in his eyes and that´s how it happened."

Now I was really stunned, how could he hide this for nearly six month "I don´t understand it Seth! Why haven´t you told him? How did you hide it when you're in wolf form?"

I had so many questions, but diner was already finished and we had to go back to the living room. "We´re not done, you´ll have to tell me later!" I said before I left the kitchen.

Seth:

I followed Ed back to the others and we ate all the delicious food Edward had made for us. I was glad, that now someone knows my secret, so I´m able to speak about it.

After dinner Jake left because he has the night patrol and wanted to walk Bella home. He required me to meet him later in the forest and I promised to do the half round if he would need a break. Edward kissed Bella goodbye and she left with Jacob.

The moment they were out of hearing Edward pulled me to the next chair and looked at me curiously "how could you hide it all the time? I mean, I read your mind and Jacob and you share each other's thought when you´re wolves." He said.

"Ha" I laughed "it´s like a door in my head, if it´s closed you can´t see, what´s behind it. This evening I forget to lock it so you saw it. Now it´s shut again, even if you´ll try you´ll see nothing!" I smiled, my shield worked perfect.

"I think, you know enough now. I promised to go on patrol!" I stood up and waved him goodbye, he didn´t stop me. I guess he had even more questions but I had to leave, Jake wanted me to patrol, and I´ll do whatever he wants. I ran out to the forest to do my job and to see "my Jacob" again.

**It´s getting more interesting soon**


	3. I give up

**I give up**

Jacob:

While I walked Bella home she chatted about this and that, later she grabbed my hand and we went the last part of the way in silence. When we arrived her house she said "Look Jake, it wasn´t too bad this evening, was it? We can still be friends, don´t you think?" I nodded "I hope so Belles!" I tried to smile but that doesn´t work well.

Bella watched me with this sad smile she always had when she knows my feelings are hurt because of her. "I´m sorry Jake" she whispered and leant forward to put a kiss on my left cheek but I stepped back before her lips reached my face. "I have to go now" I announced "You know, watch out for some evil red-eyes"

I shifted and raced into the forest. I knew somewhere in the woods Seth is doing the same. _I´m glad to have him, at least, I really needed a friend now._

Seth:

_He´s coming,_ I heard his mental voice and also the crackling of the dry wood under his paws. And there he was, the big wolf joined me when I´ve just finished my round "Where have you been?" I asked mentally.

Before answering Jacob phased – so did I – and sat down on the green floor. "Nowhere, I was just running around and thinking on Bella. Maybe it´s really better to give u, she is deeply in love with that leech, even I realized that and slowly I see that I can´t do anything to change it:"

I walked to him, let myself drop next to him and laid one arm around his shoulder _It felt so good to be so close to him _"I know you won´t think about it yet but you´ll find someone, the right one. No matter what you think momentary fate is on your side, trust me!" I said.

He raised an eyebrow "You still belief in fate? If you´re right, I would have imprinted on Bella and I would be the one she´ll marry and not him. So don´t tell me something about fortune."

He was truly angry now "I´ve said I give u, not that I plan to fall in love with someone else. I will always love her!"

_Great, I thought he finally recognized that life will go on, even without Bella. How can someone be so pigheaded? Can´t you see how much you hurt me with this Jacob Black? _

I sighed, I knew he was in pain and I had to comfort him. I closed my arms around him, his head rested on my shoulder and while I slowly stroke over his hair I noticed his silent cry and the hot tears on my skin.

I wanted to take away his pain, but there was nothing I could do to ease him only being with him and hiding my own feelings.


	4. Shopping

**Shopping**

Jacob:

A few days later

It´s getting better I told myself again and again, but it won´t help I still feel miserable.

Today I was shopping with Seth and Alice – I and one of them on a shopping tour, who can imagine this? She had chosen two similar tuxedos for Seth and me. Black trousers and jackets a champagne colored shirt and a bow tie in a soft violet tone.

She cheered when we stepped out of the changing room to show her our new look. "It fits perfectly, I wasn´t sure with the colors but yes, it´s exactly how I imagined it." She smiled brilliant.

I hated getting dressed like a doll and I also hated to wear these clothes. I wasn´t looking in the mirror but I saw Seth who seems quit happy with his new outfit.- and Alice was right, he looked really good in it.

I was glad that the trip is over without too much trouble and I looked forward to a night without patrol and to lie down early.

Seth instead was gone with Alice when they set me off at the border. I really don´t understand how he could manage being around the leeches for such a long time – I was pleased to not smell them any longer, the shopping tri was more than enough for one day.

Seth:

"I love it, Alice" I smiled broadly "Jack looked great in it" After all I´ve told Alice about the imprint too. I trust her and she was more helpful as Edward. He still didn´t understand why I wouldn´t tell Jacob. Alice was much more understanding, she knows that Jake needs a friend now and not a lover – not that I haven´t thought about this.

I leaned against the kitchen door while she was arranging flowers, I watched her in silence until she asked "What do you feel for him? I mean what exactly!"

"I love him" I replied quickly but I knew this wasn´t the answer she wanted to hear.

I sighed "I have always loved him – as brother, as friend, he was my childhood hero. Even after imprinting I still wanted him as my best friend.

Now I´ve realized that things are changing and I can't help it." I groaned "I can´t look at him without losing myself in his shining brown eyes. When he touches me it´s like electricity sending little lightning's through my whole body."

I glided down the door frame and sat on the kitchen floor.

Alice pulled me into a tight embrace to soothe me when I started to cry in desperation "That´s love honey!"


	5. Wedding day

**I reworked this chapter, there are a fwe changes and well it´s longer now. I´m sorry, but I had to do the changes.  
**

**Wedding day**

Jacob:

_Today is the day on which I´ll lose her completely. Why was I so stupid to promise that I´ll go to this damned wedding_? Seth replaced me as Bellas best man and I think he is the perfect choice.

He was waiting outside my room until I´m ready to go. I prepared myself for a horrible day, took a deep breath and opened the door with the feeling of going to a funeral instead to a wedding.

"C´mon Seth you shouldn´t be late, they´ll need you there." We took the car today because we couldn´t phase and take our tuxedos with us in wolf form.

On the entire way Seth was staring out the window, I guess he was pretty nervous. He never felt comfortable when he had to stand in front of a few other people and today there will be a whole crowd watching in his direction even if they´ll look at the bride next to him. Poor Seth.

Seth:

When Jake stepped out of his room it was hard to take my eyes away from him he just looked too perfect. The complete way to the Cullen's mansion I stared out of the front window. Everything was better than staring at him and undress him in my imagination.

I´ve seen him naked so many times before without thinking something about it but in the last weeks my phantasy created pictures that let my blush. _When did things change so dramatically? _

It was getting harder to be near him every day. I had to think clearly he needed me only as a friend; _there never will be more than friendship. I have to be what my imprint needs, not what I wanted to be._

The wedding ceremony was as romantic as I imagined it. Jasper stood on Edwards side and me next to Bella when they spoke their promises. With my eyes I searched Jacob in the crowd; it took some time to find him between all the people. He had chosen the last row of chairs and glanced on the wedding couple. While I watched him it was like I could feel his pain, and maybe I really did.

I´ve heard some stories about wolves and their imprint, they expressed that sometimes it´s possible to feel the others feelings through the bond between them, to share them – but for me this is just a theory because Jake doesn´t know or even accept me as his soul mate.

I still observed Jacob, when Bella and Edward kissed each other he had to look away and our eyes met. I smiled at him but he just stared at me with wide opened eyes, the wedding must upset him more than I thought. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn´t leave my place at this moment, I´ll have to join him immediately when the real party starts.

On the following festivity everyone – except Jacob – had a lot of fun; I heard laughter, jokes and obviously a lot of good wishes for the just married.

I wanted to talk to Jacob, but he didn´t want to "C´mon Seth, you should go and have fun not stand here with me and watch the others celebrating." He announced.

So I danced with Bella, Alice and my sister Leah but in fact the only one I wanted to dance with was Jacob. When I needed a break and something to drink I watched out for him but I didn´t find him, he was gone without saying goodbye.

Jacob:

I simply had to leave! I can´t deny it was indeed a nice wedding, Bella looked awesome in her lovely, perfect fitting champagne-colored wedding dress and she was so happy to get him in the end.

After the ceremony all human guests met on a long table with the most delicious food you can imagine. The vampire guests were convinced to come full of blood, so there was no need to fear they´ll feed on the other visitors.

I tried to have fun, like all the other people there but it was impossible – _now even more than ever before_ – I thought it would be too painful to look at the smiling bride but now she had lost my attention. Finally fate had made a decision and that´s more than I could stand – _I couldn´t stay any longer, I had to leave!_

I left without saying a word, I didn´t take care of the expensive tuxedo which I won´t wear again any way and shifted as soon I was out of sight. When my paws met the ground I started running.

Nowhere, somewhere, only away from there!

Seth:

The next day I was astounded when I couldn´t find Jacob.

First I thought he´ll be at home or on his daily patrol - even if it wasn´t necessary with all the good vampires at the Cullen´s house, there was no need to worry about evil red-eyes.

But soon I´ve realized that he wasn´t anywhere near. I searched in the whole reservation, the woods around and Forks; I also asked Alice if she had seen him in one of her visions – _stupid me, I´ve forgotten that she can´t see us wolves._

I tried to call him on his mobile phone, but as usual it lay on the desk in his room. Slowly I began to despair.

I had to wait for full two days until Jake called, I was so glad to hear his voice "Jacob" I cheered, where are you?"

"Hey little one" he greeted "I´m in Seattle now, I just need some alone time to clear my mind!"

_That´s bad I didn´t want to be separated from him for an unknown timespan._ I haven't thought about my next words before they were spoken "I want to be with you"

I heard him gasp, but then he laughed "don´t be childish Seth, I´ll come back when I´m able to. Once you told me something about fate, you´ve said it would guide me. I have to figure that out and I really need to be alone for this." He said "I just wanted you to know that I´m fine and well that´s it. Bye Seth!"

"I miss you" I whispered but all I could hear was the beep of the dead phone line.


	6. Time passes

**I know this is a really short chapter, but I have overworked chapter 5 which you should read once more. It´s now longer and I changed some things.  
**

**Time passes**

Seth:

I thought if he needs time to think, to find himself, to get over Bella, I have to accept it. I Thought when he´ll come back everything would be as normal, we would be friends and I will be near him again – something I could life with.

The days were okay, I went to school, made my homework perfectly, ran my patrols around the borderline and spent the rest of my time with the pack or at the Cullen´s – which now also includes Bella.

The nights were horrible. I had too much to think when I lie on my bed, when I was alone with no one around who distract me, to ease my mind.

I wouldn´t sleep because I dreamed about him every single night now and when I awoke from theses dreams still with the feeling of his lips or his gentle touches I missed him even more.

Time passed by; days become weeks and weeks turned into month and Jacob didn´t call again.

His only sign of life was a short letter addressed to his dad in which he told him that he found a job in a little diner and that he´ll come back when he´s ready to.

I lost the hope to see him again soon, I wished nothing more than Jacob back home, but my faith in his homecoming faded.

I stopped visiting my friends; I stopped doing my homework – which was obvious because I skipped school at most days. I never wanted to stop patrolling, I loved to run through the forest faster than I was with my motorcycle, and I loved the strength that I feel in my wolf form but then worst case scenario. One night I found out that me couldn´t phase, I tried again and again but my wolf didn´t come out.

A few days later I got high fever – totally untypical for wolves because our bodytemperatur is naturally on a higher level than on regular people – I wasn´t even strong enough to leave my bed.

Many people were worried about me and someone was with me all the time, I felt dead-sick and as Dr. Cullen said I really was, I wasn´t too shocked by it. I would welcome death if it would take away the pain, the desperation and feeling of being incomplete.

**I try to update more frequently again, but real live is really stressful at the moment.**


	7. Breaking a promise?

Breaking a promise

Edward:

I couldn´t watch him dying inside any longer – if he won´t talk to someone then I´ll do it for him.

I was grateful that I had the permission to visit Seth whenever I wanted to so I was able to cross the invisible line without breaking the contract with the tribe when I decided to visit Sam. He wasn´t pretty happy to see me standing in front of his house, he still didn´t like that much.

"Sam, could we talk" I asked in a low voice. He raised an eyebrow, nodded and invited me in, he sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and looked at me curios "So, what do you want?"

"It´s because of Seth" I said "I think, no, I know what his problem is, what´s the cause of his pain!"

"Me too, I guess" he replied "I think he´s imprinted and his soul mate rejected him, am I right? I think about this since he found out that he can´t shift no more."

I shook my head "Not exactly" I noted "his soul mate doesn´t even know about it, that´s the real problem!"

Sam was astounded "You know who it is?" _This wasn´t a question_ and I wasn´t willing to answer but I had to. I nodded once "Yes, but I can´t tell you, I promised. Nevertheless I´ll find his imprint and bring him back home!" I said there was only one person that left at this time. I was sure Sam will understand and I kept my promise – _at least I haven´t told him_.

Sam's eyes widened when he realized the truth "Jacob" he whispered "it is Jake!" _What a surprise, he had a crush on him before_ I heard in Sam's thoughts.

_I knew he would figure it out instantly_ I nodded again "Would you help me to find him, Seth needs him so much and I know you want him healthy and happy again, just like I do!"

Sam didn´t need time to overthink the situation he just called Emily to tell her where he´s going and that he´ll be back when we find Jake.

We get into my car and headed to Seattle, we were sure that we will find him and we´ll have to find him soon. Seth fever wouldn´t sink and he got more and more depressed.

Jacob:

_I could go home I reminded myself!_

_Today I lost my job! I´ve only lost the control of my body for a brief moment. How could I know, that the damned cupboard will fall over when I would hold on it? It´s not my fault that nearly all the plates are broken now. That´s just not fair. It used to be solid I thought, but now it´s too late, my former boss sent me away._

_I wanted to go home, to be with my family again, to let my wolf free, to be in the woods with my pack, to tell Bella that her decision for Edward was right and what I wanted most – to see Seth again! But that was the impossible, the one point why I have left and why I have to stay away now._

_He´s just a kid, he was like a little brother to me but when I think about him now, there´s so much sexual intense in it. I tried not to think that way, but it doesn´t work well – so now I try not to think at him at all. _

_Bella was no longer a problem, I hope she´ll be fine with Edward – like Seth had said "You´ll find another one" but why had fate decided it must be he?_

_I hated to be here in this stupid city, I hated not to be in wolf form for such a long time but with all the people around – how could I phase when there´s always someone watching you?_

_I could go home I thought again but I wouldn´t. I have to stay away. He´s better without me. He´ll find a cute girlfriend, marry her someday and have beautiful, perfect kids. I won´t make him mine, that will be so unfair to him._

_Why had he looked in my eyes at that damned vampire wedding? The one moment I was focused on Bella and desperate that I´ve lost her and the next moment she was forgotten – there was only Seth, smiling at me._

_I had to leave. I couldn´t look into his eyes again – never. I wanted to feel him, to claim him, to make him mine, I wanted that he´ll love me but he won´t feel the same way and I couldn´t only be his friend – maybe I can, someday._

_I wouldn´t hurt his feelings; I wanted him to be happy. I had to leave and now I have to stay away but I´m not sure how much longer I can bear the separation._


	8. Searching

**Searching**

Edward:

We arrived in Seattle in the evening hours, the sun just under the horizon so I could go out of the car with Sam to search Jacob.

We had no idea where to start, the only hint we had was that he works in a restaurant somewhere in this huge city. _There must be more then thousand eating places here but we´ll have to find him and we will_.

We started in the 1st avenue because of the many restaurant, bars and bistros there, I searched for a picture of him in the minds of the people around – not a quit adequate method but the only thing I could do.

We visited a lot of bars and restaurants during the night and belief it or not we were successful. Well, we didn´t find him but at least the place he had worked until a few days ago. Sam and I spoke with some of the waiters there and finally a blond girl told us that he has a room in a motel in University district.

"I can´t tell you his precise address" she said "the district is all I know, he didn´t talk much with us. He´s a really strange guy, he damaged the kitchen, that´s why he´s fired. Today is our reopening "A man called for her "Sorry boys, I have to work now. Good luck"

It was too late or too early to search for the motel, we needed a hotel for ourselves now. It was nerve-racking but we or better to say I had to wait until sunset to go out again.

While I waited in our room Sam went to a shop on the other street side and bought some food for him and a city map of Seattle. We found out, that there are only twelve motels in this area, we´ll find him the next night – _that´s sure_.

Sam slept for a while and when he woke up it was nearly late enough to go out. "Sam, could you do me a favor?" I asked "When we find Jacob, please don´t tell him why …" he interrupted me "Ed, that´s not a favor, that´s obvious. Seth is the only one who should talk about this with Jake." I was glad that Sam thought the same.

We found him in the seventh motel we were looking for him. He laid on his bed, absolutely drunken, in this situation he wasn´t able to protect his mind. I chuckled _This will be a lot easier as I have expected it._

"C´mon Sam, let´s get him into the car" I said. When I paid Jacobs bill I told the man on the reception that we have to bring the runaway back home and he didn´t care enough to stop us. Sam carried Jacob and I took his stuff and soon we were on our way home.

We could hear a soft moan from the backseat when Jake realized that he wasn´t in his bed any longer. He looked at us in surprise, still too drunken for a real conversation. "Wha do ya want?" he murmured

"We bring you home" Sam added in a sharp voice "Where you belong to"

Jakes eyes widened "No, I wanna stay" he whimpered

I smiled and asked low "You really don´t want to see Seth?"

"Seth" he hummed and before he fell to sleep again he whispered "I love Seth"

Now Sam's eyes widened and a bride smile rose on his face "Why haven´t you told me this Ed? That´s just perfect!"

"We only bring him home, and then they have to decide what they want to do. That´s not our business" I noted

Sam nodded "I hope they find together soon, I won´t have two desperate, lovesick wolves in the res."


	9. Back home

**Here it is, the last chapter. Hope you´ll enjoy it!  
**

**Back home**

Jacob:

I found myself on the backseat of a racing car, my head ached and I was disorientated. I saw Sam and Edward on the front seats and they looked really pleased about something I must have missed.

_Why am I here? The last I remembered was sitting in my room in the motel and drinking whiskey, maybe this is a strange dream and when I wake up I´ll be back in the tiny room. No, this have to be real, why should I dream of Edward Cullen kidnapping me?_

"Where do we go?" I asked, even when I was already sure where they bringing me – I wanted to hear it.

There smiles faded when Sam said in a low voice "We bring you to Seth! We don´t know what happened but he seems to be really ill and he wanted to see you once more. So we decided to catch you to fulfill his wish."

_How could this be? What happened to him? I started to tremble, I didn´t want to sit here in this damned creeping car when I should be with Seth right now. _

"Couldn´t you drive faster" I asked desperately but when I looked at the speedo I realized that we already drove on high-speed and far above the speed limit. _For me it was still not fast enough._

On our arrival I jumped out of the car before it has completely stopped, I ran toward the house and wanted to open the door to go in when Alice stopped me. If I haven´t been too busy in thinking on Seth her glance would have scared me "Be prepared" she warned me "if you hurt him again, I swear I`ll kill you Jacob Black"

After her words she stepped out of the way and let me in. _That was strange why had she said hurt him? Again? What the hell have I done wrong? _I haven´t time to overthink it, I was drawn to him.

Before going into his room I took a deep breath, I opened the door and found him resting on his bed.

He was sweaty and it looked like he was glowing from the fever, even I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I hurried to his side and took his hand.

He opened his eyes and glanced at me, there was this soft sparkling in his eyes, which let my heart skip a beat. In a husky voice he whispered only on word "Jake"

I felt the tears running down my cheeks when he said my name, I stroke the hairs out of his face "I´m here Seth" I said "and I promise I´ll never leave again."

He was to week for talking but he had a cute, little smile on his face when he fell back to sleep again.

I watched him sleeping; he was so cute, so gorgeous, and so innocent. "I love you Seth" I whispered, knowing he can´t hear me.

When he´ll wake up, I´ll be there! I´ll be there as long he wanted me to. I´ll be his best friend, he mustn´t know what I truly feel. _I´ll never tell him why I was gone._

Seth:

When I woke up something had changed, I felt a lot better, and the pain – my longtime friend – was gone. Jacob I thought and turned my head around to see if he´s still here. I found him on the carpet beneath my bed.

My dreams were nearly fulfilled – he was back home, here in my sleeping room; he promised to stay; he´s still my friend and brother; he won´t ever feel the same for me as I feel for him – but I think I could live with this.

Afraid that he´ll break his promise and leave again when I admit him my love, I decided never to tell him why I was sick.

Edward:

These dogs are so stubborn! Maybe they are too blind to see! If they don´t figure that out I´ll take the talking part – someday.

**Honsetly, I wanted to write a romantic, heartbreaking finish, but then I thought about stubborn people and decided it´s more fun to write it this way. **

**I´m sorry if you have prefered it with kisses, caress and seduction.**


End file.
